kniwikeefandomcom-20200214-history
11.18.13 Minutes
As taken by Max Michael Knimeeting 11/18/13 The air is full of high flyin’ Jackson 5 melodies and harmonies and the most classic bass line ever written. DEVO Philippians 4:4 “Rejoice in the Lord always and again I say rejoice.” Looking at the Spirit of Joy within Austin’s mom We are at a time in the semester when we are starting to get bogged down, but we need to stop and take time to rejoice. Simple joys of life…conversations at midnight oil, mountain dew showers, beauty of campus So take some time to stop and thank God for the beauty and joy he has given us. WELCOME…to the club, Olivia and Rebekah KNIGHTS LORE with Nathan Green A brief story from If these walls could scream Part 3: Shawshank Redemption in 4 parts Part 1: Golf Range Between the hours of 8 and 9pm on a rainy (k)night Nathan,the Green Knight, and his cronies were playing Golf Range in Camelot because 1)they lived in Searcy 2) it was raining 3)they lived in Allen 4) they know what’s up. As the young knights played, they wack-a-ball down the hall,but into no one’s blessed face did this velocitous ball collide. Instead this reball without a cause smashed through the unsuspecting window pane at the end of the hall as rain dribbled down the inside of the broken glass like blood accented by flashes of lightning from the raging storm beyond the walls of Camelot. Part 2: The Aquarium Once upon a time Alex Alt, one of the weirdest most disturbed and troubled but also troubling knights that has ever lived, could be found chiseling through a cinderblock in his wall in room 303 all semester. The night of the Shawshank Redemption the cinderblock was finally removed from the prisonous walls of Allencatraz. When questioned about his long term goals for this feat, Alex simply stated that he wanted to put in an aquarium. The jailbreak and dreams for a more marine feng shui soon vanished when Alex was asked to replace the cinder block. Allencatraz can never be escaped. Part 3: Alarm Over Board They called him John Austin But also Ron Boston. They put his alarm clock outside Beyond his window did it reside. They set it for 2 in the morning. And they gave Ron no warning. And so Ron John Austin Boston woke up in a fright Searching for the source of the awakening sound He could not find his clock in the night He was simply too lost for his alarm to be found. And then he saw it But he could not reach it Just hitting his hand on the glass He reached for the clock beyond his grasp. Part 4: The Viper and the Bear (an excerpt from Aesop’s Fables) Phil Rampey was a whitenecked high school tennis player with parted hair who despite his background, physical qualities, and overall persona gave himself the nickname “Viper.” One night Nathan, Phil, and their crony,Lauterbauk approached Nate Hoffmann’s room with evil intent. Nate Hoffmann was a football player for the Bison(s) and an all-state HS wrestling champion. With regard to his background, physical qualities, and persona Nate was given the nickname “BEAR.” At the entrance to the Bear’s den Green and Lauterbauk convinced Viper to stealthily (like a walrus) slither through the shadows into Bear’s cave and shine his 1,200,203 candlelight power flashlight into Bear’s face. As they entered the den Lauterbauk and Nathan reassured Viper that they were at his side though they had secretly schemed to deceive the snake. Once Viper was well inside and had lit his lamp on the grumpy bear, Green and Lauterbauk quickly retreated and shut the Viper in the Bear’s domain. Green and Lauterbauk never knew what came of young Viper for after hearing a few hisses and screams, they ran off into the wild, and they never saw him again. (but not really) ATHLETICS Vball a team championship Tomorrow night. Theme is Greg Hawes. Try to play bball B4 skools out CONNOR MERRY Grizz Game Jan. 17th $14 tickets Send him a fb cyber massage if you want to go get your grizz on. ACTIVITIES Hunter Beck and Sam Elander going for the gold(en peanut butter) Fb post shall appear later tonight on Function details HISTORIAN with Michael White Christmas picture December 4th at 9:30 dress appropriately MAILMAN with Taylor Lively Two letters from new Queens “totally welcoom… welco…welcominging… welcoming me.” -Olivia Bissell via Taylor Lively SPRING SING REVOLUTION!!! Meet at 8:30pm on Wednesday Location TBD SNenior SNeeches Sunday, December 8th @1pm VOTING “Sweet talking the big G” -J Dry “Nevermind” -Keller Phillips Athletics Mauldin Dickerson Horne Activities Connor Merry Jake Wells Jake Owens Spiritual Life Mill Weans Daniel Crouch Kyle Johnson Historian Michael White Sunshine Boyz Cab Pass Austin Yates Roco Buf Nilbog Jim Johnson Brent Mrs. Foster Danny Jackson James Sutherland Tin Kent Philpot Summary Pound it, Michael White Vball Championship Tuesday night Spring Sing meeting this Wed. at 8:30pm Christmas pic Wed after Thanksgiving at 9:30pm Grizz Game Jan. 17th $14